


The Ocean and Her Mysteries

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Consentacles, Eggpreg, Enthusiastic Broodmare for Monsters, F/M, Oral Knotting, Other, Overstimulation, Pleasurable Egg Laying, Sounding, Stomach Bulge During Impregnation, Tender Sex, Tentacles, Unexpected Crossfertility With Another Species, Urethral Play, Used as an Incubator, Xeno, Xenophilia, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Arthur is king now, and that's a lot to deal with. When Karathen reaches out to him, Arthur finds that not all of his kingly duties are so terrible.





	The Ocean and Her Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



Arthur groaned as the last of his new advisors left the room, giving him a moment of peace. Who knew being king was going to suck so much. He was tired and overworked and just...

Bored.

The people were being great, sure, accepting him quicker than he expected, what with becoming king so quickly and being a half-breed and all that... stuff...

Ugh. It was boring here and he was just missing having a beer, having a good time. Knocking some heads and breaking some shit and...

All of that was pretty frowned upon, here in Atlantis. At least, for the king.

Atlantis, it was more beautiful than he could have imagined, only, he wasn't really allowed to explore all that majesty. Everything was just rules and lessons and meetings and...

Arthur sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face. He was pent up, feeling agitated and he just... He just wanted to get out of this place! An excuse to do anything but be here...

No wonder his mom left this place. Being royalty was stodgy and stuck up and he hated it. This is not who he was meant to be, he was not a king and he didn't have the patience, and if he were being honest, the attention span, for this crap!

He growled at no one, his hands twitching, itching for a fight and he hadn't been allowed out of the main citadel in what seemed like an eternity. It probably had only been like, maybe three days but...

It was killing him, being stuck in tiny rooms and expected to fix all these problems, and understand this complex culture and Arthur just frowned, hands on his hips.

Couldn't some aliens attack the Earth again, so he could leave...

He bit his lip. That was terrible, he shouldn't think that but...

If something were to happen he could get out of this place, and he so desperately wanted to leave. The ocean had always been his escape, his solace and he missed how simple it had been before getting sucked into Atlantis and the politics between the varying underwater kingdoms.

Man... He'd barely started to get a handle on Atlantis and its culture, let alone Xebel or the Fisherman or... Whatever the other kingdoms where.

Arthur frowned at himself. He really ought to have paid more attention, it wasn't like him to be this disinterested in history and all that. Maybe it was the lingering resentment at Atlantis for taking his mom, the years thinking that she had been killed.

Or, maybe he just needed a beer and to have a really good time, get out all his nervous, pent up energy so that he could relax and focus. He would also not say no to a really, really good fight. Maybe Mera would throw down with him...

Hmm... On second thought, he wanted a good time, not to have his ass handed to him.

_Arthur..._

Something niggled at him, called to him, a voice on the ocean and Arthur had to strain to hear it.

_“My king…”_

Was that...

Arthur opened up all of his senses to the ocean, listening for that voice that reached out to him and...

Oh. Was that Karathen? No wonder he had trouble hearing her. She had gone back down to the centre of the Earth, and Arthur might have felt it was a bit of a lonely existence, a graveyard, even but... Well, for a creature as old as she was, perhaps everywhere was a graveyard, watching kingdoms come and go, crumble and flourish.

Kind of sad and Arthur was just not in the mood for sad right now.

He focused again, too easily distracted at the moment and he heard...

Well, he wasn't really sure what he heard, but she needed help and something about eggs and a clutch...

Whatever. Arthur didn't care, it was an excuse to get out of here, away from the stuffy meetings and rules and just. Everything. He needed to let his hair down, relax, have a good time...

Someone was coming, Volko, maybe, but he couldn't be sure and if he waited any longer, he was going to be stuck in another hellish meeting that he'd rather rip out all his hair than sit through.

Yeah... It was time to go.

Talking with giant sea monsters is way easier than dealing with the complex political issues concerning the whole Ocean Master disaster and Orm and just...

Ugh. Nope.

Arthur grabbed his trident and disappeared. It seemed the only things Arthur learned about Atlantis were the best places to hide and the quickest ways to get outta there.

There was a shortcut to the Trench, one that was collapsing, but it beat swimming half away across the world. Echoes of Karathen's voice came to him every so often, but he had to focus on getting through the passageway and he could only barely make out some of her messages. It seemed urgent and he tried to hurry, but this was still going to take some time.

Maybe... maybe he ought to have told someone where he was going, incase he got himself stuck in a cave in...

Eh.

He'd been in tough situations before, he could _probably_ get himself out of a cave in. Probably...

Once he got to the Trench, the hard part was over. The swirling vortex greeted him, the trident repelling the creatures of the Trench so that he could pass without trouble.

Yeah... He grinned, looking into the vortex. This was definitely the sort of fun that he was needing right now!

Arthur jumped in, the trip much easier this time with the trident and he surfaced in the centre of the Earth without as much trouble. But man, what a trip. He was still left winded, hanging out on the beach for a moment as he looked around.

It was beautiful, he had to admit that, but it still made him sad and uneasy to be here, where his mother had been trapped for so many years. But, as far a prisons go, could certainly do worse. A lonely prison but...

Arthur really wasn't really ready to unpack all of those feelings and thoughts. There was still a lot of anger he had bottled up for the other half of his family. If Orm's father were still kicking around...

He growled at himself. It really didn't matter and he had to calm himself down.

Karathen called to him and Arthur took a deep breath, feeling her urgency and he went to her. King Atlan was gone now, but it still felt ominous here, dark and a bit creepy. But well, Karathen was ancient and she had spent an eternity here, it had to have been the closest thing to home and comfort she had.

But, where was she... How did such a massive gal hide away so easily?

"Hey!" Arthur called for her. The waters were quiet and he felt a touch uneasy. Everything was murky and dingy, no other fish around for him to consult and figure out where she was.

The waters shifted suddenly and Arthur braced for an impact that never came.

Karathen emerged from the darkness and groaned and Arthur felt a nervous energy buzzing through his body. Was she all right? He really couldn't deal with anything too heavy right now, like if she were gonna die or something else. It just... seemed too unfair, for her to wait in this place for so long, only to pass away soon after...

He bit his lip, white knuckling the trident as he waited for her to settle into the sand.

_"Oh... My king, you worry too much, already..."_

That didn't make him feel any better and he could sense that something pressing was going on, but...

_"You need not worry for my life, my king... The matter is urgent, yes, and I have no one else that can help me through this..."_

Was everyone in the ocean like this?! His mother and Mera had been keeping things from him, and he knew damn well that Volko was _always_ keeping things from but, damnit! Wasn't there anyone that could just be straight with him?! He didn't do this coy subtext junk.

Arthur tried to calm down, taking in a deep breath. "What... what do you need?"

 _"My, my... Being king for so short a period has made you irritable so quickly..."_ Karathen whispered to him through the water and Arthur just huffed and she seemed to laugh at him. Sea monsters could laugh, who knew! _"What troubles you, my king?"_

He sighed and thrust the trident into the sand. "I... I don't know. Being king, it ain't my thing. I didn't want it t'begin with and..." Arthur huffed and sighed and he didn't know. Atlantis, it was nice but... Being king...

_"It's not easy, is it? To be a ruler... To have to make decisions that affect so many lives..."_

"Ugh! Don't get me started!" Arthur was pretty sure this is not what Karathen called him down here for.

Karathen had called to him and he came. Her message had been unclear and now she was teasing at him for being overwhelmed with his new station in life. Sure, he liked being able to talk frankly with someone about the whole "king" thing, but... He really didn't want to get into this now.

 _"Perhaps it is a good that I called to you at this time, then... Perhaps... Perhaps you can find a moment of solace here, with me, and..."_ she trailed off, seeming to groan and _oh_ , Arthur was almost sure he understood what that meant, but there was a current of nervousness he could sense from her and he didn't want to push just yet.

Eggs... A clutch... And Karathen was a sea creature.

Wait.

 _"Yesss..."_ she hissed, moving in the water slightly, closer to Arthur. _"King Atlan had, so long ago, done this for me. He allowed me to lay my clutch and help bring forth my young."_

"Okay... I... I guess I can..." That wasn't what he was expecting and there was so much he didn't know and hadn't seen in the ocean. Before the whole Orm attacking the surface thing, Arthur had never even seen any of the underwater cities or any of their creatures and... And now he was talking to a giant sea monster that wanted to...

Arthur started to blush. He'd watched enough hentai to sorta figure out where this was probably going. Maybe.

And... He was kinda all right with that. Maybe even a bit excited for it.

 _If_ that was where this was gonna go, that is. He tried not to appear too enthusiastic. He was probably failing as a grin overtook his face.

 _"In order for my clutch to be fertilized, I need..."_ Karathen broke off with a soft sound and Arthur felt his heart beating in his chest, impatient for her to continue. _"And there are no males of my kind..."_

Arthur was beaming, his cock starting to stir and his armour feeling tight. He was half waiting for this whole thing to take a less lewd route, but until Karathen said otherwise, he was sticking with tentacle sex.

"Okay and uh... How... How am I supposed to fertilize your eggs, then?" This should have been a tough decision, but it really wasn't. Sex with a monster beat the hell out of yet another meeting between the underwater kingdoms so they could all yell at each other for shit he didn’t care about.

_"I must lay my eggs, first..."_

"Right, right, and uh..." C'mon, c'mon, c'mon... The suspense was killing him.

_"I must lay my egg... inside of a vessel..."_

C'mon tentacle sex...

"And uh, this vessel is...?" Karathen shuddered, her tendrils shaking through the water and he hoped that meant what he thought it meant. "Okay, so like... You're gonna lay your eggs in me right? That's cool, I can do that." Arthur felt confident, his cock really hard now, his armour really stifling and painful and then... Maybe he should work out the finer details, Karathen was a big creature, after all... "So uh. Uhm. Wait, just how big are these eggs?" Arthur was up for an adventure and he loved trying new things, like jumping out of planes into deserts and chasing down lost relics and whatever, but like.

Karathen was massive and he didn’t really want to die from being impregnated with eggs.

_"I do not wish you harm, King Arthur..."_

He frowned. That title, he didn't like it. "Okay. Ground rules: no killing me, and do not call me king. Just ugh. No. I'm tryin' t'get away from that right now an' just... I wanna relax here, okay?"

_"I understand... The throne is a heavy burden... And I can certainly help distract you from it. As for not killing you well... It would not serve me much purpose to kill the only one that can talk with me. And, perhaps, I might have more clutches, someday..."_

Arthur swallowed hard, getting a little ahead of himself. Did he just agree to do this more than once? His excitement faltered a bit, but he was still eager. "Okay so uh... Let's uh..." he gave a breathy laugh, hands up. "Let's just... Let's just figure this out one clutch at a time, yeah?"

_"Of course... This is, after all, your choice, my ki... Arthur."_

"Nice catch." He flashed her his cheesiest grin.

 _"We must... hurry..."_ Karathen made a noise and Arthur's smile faded and he felt the waters changing, everything shifting. It... It was almost like she was too full and Arthur swallowed hard. Guess he shouldn't keep the big gal waiting too long, right?

"All-all right then. Let's get this uh... Well let's get going, then!" Maybe he shouldn't have been so gung ho, but damn was he ever happy to be out of Atlantis and away from anyone that might bug him to attend this, sign that, check this, do... Ugh.

Karathen shifted again and was she ever a big creature. He was nervous as Karathen settled into the sand before him, almost like she was exposing herself to him and his mouth felt a bit dry as he waited.

A few smaller tentacles came out from the centre of her body, from a hidden, tucked away place and if those were gonna be the... egg laying... tentacles...? then Arthur thought he could take that. He'd certainly done worse to himself as a teenager!

But really, he needed to relax, his body a bundle of nervous energy as he waited. A rumble rolled through the water and Arthur was hit by it, feeling fuzzy. Another rumble rocked him and then another and he realized that his cock was reacting to this sound, getting even harder. Neat…

The armor was getting tight and his nipples were chafing against the breastplate. Karathan made a pained noise and he could barely hear her thoughts now and then Arthur realized that maybe he ought to take his armor off.

Right, right. This would work a lot better if he was... Naked and all that. Karathen was naked, too, right? He could do this.

His fingers were slow as he pulled his armour off, feeling clumsy and foolish as he was watched. Wow, this was awkward though, undressing in front of a sea monster.

There seemed to be hesitation from both of them once Arthur was laid bare before her, but she was first to react, reaching out one of her tendrils, a few more coming from her centre. They caressed over his chest, one latching onto his nipple and he grinned, head falling back. That was nice, actually. Another one wrapped around his leg while one twisted around his abdomen, lifting him off of the sand and leaning him back.

He let out a shaky breath as Karathen gave a rumbling growl, finding everything a lot warmer as the slick tentacles moved over his body. He wasn't even sure how many there were, moving over him, and he relaxed. Karathen seemed to hum at him through the water and Arthur groaned, eyes rolling back in his head.

Yeah. This was the sort of thing he needed right now. He felt so relaxed, trusting, even as he felt a tentacle wrapping gently around his neck. Kinky…

The tentacle pushed into his mouth and he did he best to open his jaw, flattening his tongue. It was slick and sticky and he kinda liked that. Something was oozing out of the tentacle and he swallowed it as the trendril undulated around his neck and pushed further into his throat. Man, it sure had been a while since he did this, but his throat opened up easily; guess there’s somethings that you never forget.

Tentacles were moving between his thighs, working their way up and Arthur spread his legs in silent invitation, his cock hard and he wanted Karathen to know he was good with this, that he wanted to do this for her. She had really helped him out, after and well...

Tentacle sex!

A swell started to form in the tentacle in his mouth and it seemed to lock in. He was a little nervous, opening his eyes, but he had no trouble breathing and he relaxed, letting Karathen do her thing.

Whatever she was pumping into his mouth, it had him moaning and feeling hot, his cock leaking into the water and he was feeling a lot more impatient, a lot more ready. Tentacles undulated on his thighs, caressing up his legs and he arched his back. This… His muscles relaxed and he felt so warm and ready for _more_. Arthur squirmed, trying to get one of the slick tentacles between his legs to do more than just caress his thighs, but as he went to grab the tentacles, wanting to shove it into his ass, more tendrils came out to secure his arms and he whimpered.

 _'C-c'mon...'_ he gasped out in his mind, wanting her to hurry up.

She chuckled at him, a tendril teasing at his hole now, and it was nice, but it just wasn't _enough_ . _"Patience... Let my tentacles do their work and prepare you..."_

Arthur whimpered again anyway, even if she was probably right. It had been so quick, but he didn’t care, he just wanted _more_. Fluids gushed into his belly, the tendril in his throat thrusting slightly and his cock ached as he moaned.

Oh man, whatever that stuff was he was swallowing, it felt _good_ , and he was eager to lap it up, sucking on the tendril to get more of it. The tentacle swelled even more, stretching his jaw, opening him up and he was craving the same treatment for his ass.

Karathen groaned and Arthur felt two tentacles wriggling at his hole and he tried to push back onto them, and finally, finally one slipped in suddenly, jolting him. He gasped, going tense and rigid and Karathen whined at him, but he did his best to relax, to let he know that he was a okay.

There wasn't going to be any waiting, that much he could tell as the tentacle started to thrust in and out of him, slick and rough and wriggling and Arthur was just moaning around the tendril in his mouth, arching his back as he felt the one in his ass pushing in deep, deep, deep.

Damn, this was… 

His eyes were clenched shut so tight as pleasure spread through him in a hot burst and it almost felt like he was going to blow his load already. Kind of embarrassing, but _damn_... This was not something Arthur knew how to react to or how to slow down his arousal so he didn't shoot off. Did he even want for it to slow down…

A thinner tendril wrapped around his cock at the base, slithering up to his slit and then…

Arthur looked down, watching it wriggling at his slit and then…

He was jerking, clenching around the tentacle in his ass as the thin one slipped into his slit, fucking the inside of his cock, getting slightly larger as it went in.

Oh damn... Arthur was feeling undone, writhing and moaning and just... The eggs hadn't even started yet and this was already so much. He loved it.

 _"Ar-Arthur.."_ Karathen gasped at him and he was in no position to answer back as he felt another tentacle pressing into his ass.

Oh... Oh damn... So full, so stretched. His hole was stretched, but there wasn't that burn he was used to, everything just felt slick and good. By all rights, he should have had more hesitation, he should have been struggling to take two tentacles up his ass, one down his throat, hell, one in his cock but…

But Arthur was just writhing in pure pleasure, so much stimulation.

He was keening, the tentacles thrusting in opposition to each other, moving deeper and deeper into him. How he was still holding on, Arthur didn’t know, his body slack as he just took, took, took.

The tentacle in and around his cock undulated and then Karathen let out a noise that was half pained, half aroused and Arthur could only groan back.

 _"I...I cannot hold back any longer..."_ she gasped at him and he wasn't really sure what that meant until he felt more pressure on his rim, something blunt trying to push in and _oh_... That was right. He was here to take her clutch.

The first egg popped in and he groaned, his cock jerking, but he couldn't cum, not yet, the tentacle in his cock keeping him on the edge. Something latched onto his nipples and started sucking and maybe he was just dazed and seeing things, but he could have sworn his pecs seemed a bit larger, but then there was another egg pushing into him, from the second tentacle and his eyes rolled back as he moaned. And then another egg, and another and…

Eggs pushed into him rapidly and he felt his belly filling. His stomach was bumpy, expanded and he should have been a bit more horrified, but he was just groaning around the tentacle in his mouth, bucking his hips to get more friction on his cock and Arthur was just a tight coil, ready to burst, but not _quite_ there yet.

The tendril in his cock pulled out, wrapping around his length and jerking him fast and then another egg slipped in, the last of the clutch and he was shuddering, his body shaking as he came, shouting around the gently thrusting tentacle in his mouth.

He could barely breathe, but he didn't want to move, feeling so full. His arms were freed now and he idly touched over his belly, feeling all the bumps, all of Karathen's egg inside of him as he drifted there. A hot pulse throbbed through him and he groaned, his cock still hard even after he came, but he couldn't muster up the strength to stroke himself.

All the tentacles pulled out of him and Arthur gasped, wanting them back, wanting more, but Karathen was weary, clearing away the sand and settling him down inside of the hole she had dug. _"Please... hurry and lay them for me..."_ she gasped out.

Arthur swallowed hard, on his hands and knees, his stomach so full and lumpy and tight. He breathed through his nose, not sure what to do as he sat there feeling exposed, just waiting for something to shift and then _oh_. He was crying out, the eggs moving from his stomach down and out, plopping out into the sand one at a time. He couldn't even control himself, a hand on his hard cock, and he jerked himself as the sticky eggs fell out of him.

Damn he was so hard, his cock was feeling raw and overstimulated, but he couldn’t stop jerking himself. Eggs brushed and pushed against his prostate and Arthur didn't even try to hold off his orgasm this time, stroking himself hard and fast until he came again. There was no strength left in him, his whole body forced to relax as he orgasmed and laid the rest of the eggs in one last push, crying out loud with shaky breath as Karathen watched him.

Arthur felt the last egg come out, plopping with the others between his knees, and he could barely keep himself up, boneless, hand still wrapped around his cock and he couldn't even move.

That... Wow... Arthur felt more spent than he ever had in his entire life and he welcomed Karathen when she picked him up with her tentacles and moved him, so that she could bury her clutch.

His vision was dazed and he felt foggy and heavy, but safe as Karathen moved, making small noises as she cradled him. Arthur settled into the warm sand, Karathen's tentacles wrapping over him as he fought to get his heart rate back under control.

"Wow..." he laughed, stretching, making himself comfortable. That had been... everything that he needed and he smiled, finally relaxing and feeling at peace.

 _"Have you been thoroughly distracted, my king?"_ Karathen whispered to him, and he could tell she was feeling exhausted and sated as well.

"Man, that was... That was just..." he yawned and laughed, barely able to keep his eyes open. That was exactly the sort of crazy distraction that he had needed.

"So uh... Is this... Is this like a yearly thing or... You said something about future clutches..." Egg laying turned out to be very relaxing and a great distraction and well, being king wouldn't stop being stressful so…

 _"Perhaps, my eager king..."_ she whispered, a hint of laughter.

That was good enough for him right now and Arthur drifted off to sleep with a big grin on his face.


End file.
